The Chocolate Bunny
After acquiring the shape shifting ray, Trev accidentally turns a chocolate bunny into a monster, which has Super Kaitlin coming to save the day. Episode Summary Trev is sitting on the couch with his friend, Morgan. They're both on their phones and bored. Trev wants to go steal something. He just ditches Morgan. It takes her a few seconds to realize what Trev just did. She gets mad and tries to find him. Meanwhile, Trev stumbles upon Albert's lair. He thinks he'll find cool stuff in there. He goes in and finds his shape shifting ray. He thinks it looks dope and takes it. Seconds after Trev leaves, Albert comes out of the bathroom and notices his ray is gone. Trev wonders what this ray even does. He spots a chocolate bunny in the window of the convenient store. He decides to zap it. The chocolate bunny evolves into a giant monster. Trev thinks that's so cool but so frightening at the same time. He thinks he may have produced some chocolate in his pants, and he runs away. The chocolate bunny monster goes on a rampage, destroying everything it sees. It smashes Zack's car. Zack cries. Olivia thinks this is terrible. She tells Shannon to use her ray gun to destroy the monster. She says she loaned it to Bailey for the weekend. Olivia then wonders about the normal ray. Casha says as far as she knows, Trev still has it. Olivia then realizes they need a hero. Kaitlin is taking a nap when all of a sudden, her brother comes in and tells her that the Super Kaitlin signal is shining in the sky. Kaitlin immediately wakes up and says it's time to get into action. She gets into her Super Kaitlin costume and heads off into town. When she arrives, she wonders what the trouble is. Savannah points out the chocolate bunny monster. Kaitlin wonders how she missed that coming into town. The chocolate bunny advances towards Kaitlin. But Kaitlin swerves out of the way and the monster collides into the post office. Olivia thinks this isn't helping much. Just as the monster seemed like it was the only problem, Albert comes, looking for his shape shifting ray. Kaitlin really doesn't want to deal with Albert AND the monster. Just then, Emma comes and sees the monster. She's really hungry and eats the whole monster. Kaitlin thinks that's one problem out of the way, and now she deals with Albert. Just then, Trev comes back to see if the monster is gone, but then realizes Albert is there. Albert wants his ray back, but Trev won't let him. Kaitlin takes the ray from the two and flies away. Albert and Trev are mad at each other. Steven then comes and tells them both to calm down. Trev thinks he's right, but then he realizes he ditched Morgan. Morgan finds Trev and starts beating him up. Steven just leaves. Production Information * CGI is used on the rays and the chocolate bunny monster * Emma was originally never supposed to be in this episode. She was added in last minute for unknown reasons Trivia * The shape shifting ray from "Banished From School" is seen * Olivia mentions Shannon's ray gun from "You Give School A Bad Name" and the normal ray from "Back To School..." * Casha mentions that Trev still has the normal ray, from the time he was seen with it in "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" * Super Kaitlin makes her second appearance * As Emma eats the monster, it roars similar to Bowser in Mario Kart 64 Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles